The present invention pertains generally to vehicles used in an amusement ride known in the trade as "bumper cars". Such cars are typically occupied by a single operator and include a peripheral, highly flexible bumper to prevent severe impact with a similar vehicle of the amusement ride.
Bumper cars, typically include a prime mover and transmission system mounted on a chasis having an outer perimetical wall which carries the circular bumper. Contact of a bumper car against a barrier or like vehicle is mitigated by collapsing of the bumper, usually including an inflated tube. Such general structure has been in use for some time with one such embodiment of a bumper car being shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,324,301.
In the above noted patent a large inflated inner tube extends about the circular outer wall of the car and is held in place on the wall by a pliable fabric cover secured by draw cords which pass through openings in the car wall and then are fitted with clamps to prevent cord retraction through the openings. Such a system complicates the repair of the fabric cover or the inflated tube in that cover removal is time consuming as the car must be elevated to permit access to the cord securing arrangement.